


Watching

by ebonyfeather



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck can't help but watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Pornbattle XI, prompt: Workout.

 

He sat up slowly, fingers touched to his ears, the tanned skin tautening with each movement. Dressed in only his shorts, Chuck could watch the play of muscles beneath his skin, see the light sheen of sweat from the exercise as Devon did another sit up.  

 

Chuck leaned against the door frame, watching. He couldn’t take his eyes from the sight before him; damn, he loved workout time. Almost as much as he loved those little shorts Devon always wore to do so. Stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself reaching out to touch, Chuck smiled to himself.

 

“Chuck?”

 

Oh hell! Chuck snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Devon’s voice, knowing from the tone that it wasn’t the first time that his name had been spoken. He felt his face heat up and just knew that his cheeks were turning red.

 

Devon studied him curiously for a moment before his expression altered, a slight smile curving the corner of his lips. Chuck never took his eyes off the other man as he got up and walked softly across the room, swallowing the lump in his throat, suddenly nervous.

 

“Sorry- I was just…” Just what? Ogling? Maybe not the best answer, he told himself.

 

“You were watching me?” Devon asked. “I’ve seen you doing it before. Well, did you enjoy watching, Chuck?”

 

Chuck felt himself nodding before realising he was doing it.

 

“Chuck, come here.”

 

He was rewarded with a wide smile that lit the whole room as he covered the last two steps between them, and then Devon reached up to cup his face. Soft lips pressed against his and Chuck instinctively jerked back, surprised.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”

 

Chuck shook his head and this time, when Devon kissed him, he didn’t back away. Devon’s hand crept around to the nape of his neck, thumb stroking lightly, making Chuck press in closer. He wrapped his arm around the other man’s waist, letting his hands wander over the expanse of exposed skin, tracing the muscles and contours that had fascinated him earlier.

 

Devon pulled away slightly, slipping his hands under Chuck’s t-shirt and slowly edging it up and over his head. He tossed it aside and lowered his mouth to nip and tease at Chuck’s neck as he mirrored Chuck’s movements, exploring Chuck’s torso with his hands.

 

When he stepped back, Chuck frowned. “Where are you going?”

 

Devon smiled. “I need a shower. ‘Care to join me?”

 

Casting a suggestive look at Chuck he walked toward the hallway, heading for the bathroom, shedding the little shorts as he went. Chuck took a moment to admire his ass before he grinned, hurrying after Devon.

 


End file.
